


Matrimonio Disfuncional

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Past, Sad Danny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 23:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: A pesar de todas las burlas y juegos Danny sentía una opresión en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta, el sabía que Steve lo decía de broma cuando explicaba que ellos dos son un matrimonio disfuncional.PD: No se etiquetar muy bien, si tienen sugerencias de que ponerle son bienvenidos.
Kudos: 7





	Matrimonio Disfuncional

A pesar de todas las burlas y juegos Danny sentía una opresión en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta, el sabía que Steve lo decía de broma cuando explicaba que ellos dos son un matrimonio disfuncional. No es porque realmente crea que se volverán de esa manera si llegan a dar ese paso más en su relación, sino porque esa comparación llega muy cerca de casa y al escuchar a su compañero comparándolos de esa manera le hacía recordar su infancia.

Esperó cinco minutos para excusarse e irse de ahí porque no creía poder contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, así que luego de una rápida despedida se dirigió a su auto, abordándolo en seguida y conduciendo hacía su casa a toda velocidad. No sabe como llegó, simplemente entró a sus aposentos y una vez en su habitación se metió de debajo de la cama tapándose los oídos y haciéndose una bolita llorosa mientras las memorias de la pelea más fea de sus padres y el momento cuando el se metió tratando de tranquilizarlos pero solo termino herido física y emocionalmente, llegaron a su cabeza, aún recuerda las palabras que lo atormentan hasta el día de hoy.

"¡¡ERES UN INÚTIL! ¡POR ESO TÚ Y TUS HERMANOS NO SABEN HACER NADA!!"

"¡¡VETE DE AQUÍ DANIEL, SOLO ERES UN ESTORBO EN NUESTRAS VIDAS, NI SE PARA QUE TE TUVIMOS"

Recordaba con mucha claridad las palabras de su mamá y su papá, era algo que no podrá olvidar fácilmente.

Ante el solo recuerdo de ese momento sus músculos se tensaron y siente que está viviendo ese episodio una vez mas, puede escuchar las peleas de sus padres, los gritos y golpes que le daban, la clara diferencia del trato hacia el y sus hermanos. El siempre recordaba sentir celos hacía sus hermanos pequeños, recuerda la vez que intento suicidarse y que su papá le pegó con un cable para que dejara de hacer ridiculeces.

No sabe cuando tiempo lloró de debajo de la cama, simplemente reaccionó a la voz de su amigo que cuando enfoca su vista hacia al frente puede ver la cara preocupada de Steve instándolo a salir de ahí.

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" pregunta Steve ansiosamente por el estado en que encontró al rubio.

Danny salió de debajo un poco dubitativo y se acurrucó en los brazos de su amigo, con cierta dificultad decidió contarle toda su infancia. La manera en como sus padres siempre peleaban enfrente de el, las cientos de veces que lo menos preciaron, que lo humillaron y avergonzaron frente a otras personas. Le contó todas su inseguridades y como batallaba todavía con ciertos aspectos de su vida debido a todo lo que vivió, se preparó un momento para contarle que en su adolescencia tubo que asistir al psicólogo que lo ayudo mucho a superar todo el maltrato y que su familia era una muy disfuncional. 

"Por ese motivo es que cuando me has dicho que le dijiste a Brook que tu y yo somos de esa manera, y-yo no pude evitar sentirme de esa manera tan débil e inservible como cuando mis padres me lo decían en mi niñez"

"Perdóname babe, nunca quise herirte ni hacer que recordaras algo desagradable". Apretujó el cuerpo del rubio mas al suyo.

"Esta bien, no pasó nada grabe cariño"

Y por fin, luego de tantos años, Daniel Williams habla por primera vez de lo que le pasó en su niñez, rompiendo así los candados de su alma para que el rubio pueda hablar de lo que guardaba en su interior y por fin comenzar a sanar.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Fin.....


End file.
